The Other Half Of My World.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: A mushy little fic I wrote for fun. The song in here I wrote myself. it's a Haruka/Michiru so in other words,Hint of Yuri.Kinda short and sweet.My first fic with a song I wrote. Please R&R! PLEASE! PLEASE?!


This is a little song I wrote myself. It's(of course) a yuri with Michiru and Haruka.Not really much a fic but I don't think it's that bad.The two outer Senshis don't belong to me of course.*sigh*  
  
THE OTHER HALF OF MY WORLD.  
  
Haruka growled as she was nearly choked to death by her ties.She was suppose to know how to tie these damn things but today her hands just wouldn't stop shaking! With a fustrated yell while throwing up her arms in defeat, she turned to the only other solution...let Michiru tie the blasted thing.Michiru was looking up at her with an amused expression on her face.Haruka was always the impatient one of them. With delicate fingers and ease,Michiru untangled the mess Haruka made and tied the tie.Making sure her dress and face was flawless, Michiru grabbed Harukas shaking hands and dragged her on stage where a black grand piano was waiting...along with half of Japan.Haruka gave Michiru a last kiss before walking on stage and seating herself infront of the piano while Michiru prepared her violin.Both knew the other were nervouse.Closing her eyes,Michiru began a slow and soft tune that began to unwind her spirits as well as Haruka's.Haruka soon joined her in the song with a delicate but faster tune than Michiru's.Too soon the song ended there were a few dreamy sighs through the audience. Then the announcers voice boomed through the loud speakers causing everybody to jump from their trance like state."Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special request from Ten'ou Haruka to play a song she specially written for a person here today.The spotlight soon jumped onto the long figure at the piano. The slow notes and beat of the song soon circled around everyone, casting every single eye onto the solo player. A soft but low voice soon sang along with the piano in the background,  
  
"I thought things like this only happen to other people,  
never had the luxery of love,  
never had the time to mingle.  
But when I looked up,  
Met your eyes from afar,  
I finally found something I'm a part.  
Dream like visions of wings,  
Drowned in your eyes,  
Found out my heart can see.  
  
Chrous:  
You brought me out of my shadow,  
You helped me throw my loneliness out the window.  
You gave me a chance,  
And you held out your hand,  
Taught me how to dance.  
Every painful past is only a tear.  
Every kiss told me it's gonna be okay.  
This is what I've been searching for in a lifetime,  
And I have a home to go to,  
Have something special to call "mine".  
  
I found somebody who can be strong for me,  
Found a person who see's me.  
It feels so right to fall forever in your eyes,  
Drowning in that shine of hope,  
But knowing you wont let me die.  
  
Sweet kisses every night,  
Shy touches and whispers,  
Lighting all my senses on fire.  
Defeating the world hand in hand,  
Soul with soul,  
Staying together is all I ever demand.  
  
Chorus again  
  
Winds can turn,  
Seas can dry up,  
But we'll never mourn,  
For our love wont ever stop.  
I finally found my life,  
The night you gave it back to me in a smile.  
This is how we'll stay forever,  
Forever in your arms...  
Forever with eachother...  
  
The piano started slowing down.Ending the night with a happy note.The world seem to explode as the stadium was filled with the thunder of applause. People stood and whistled while the more formal just smiled and applause louder.Turning and bowing then Haruka caught Michirus eye.She smiled and her eyes told her how much she loved her BEFORE Haruka swept her up into a passionate kiss.The applause of the world faded away leaving only the lovers in eachother arms.  
  
THE END.  
  
Author: Okay that was a pretty bad ending.Sorry but I'm in a mushy mood right now. Heh heh. The song is Copyright to me and it is called "The other half of my world."  
That was the first song I have every written so it's kinda bad.Please R&R. I'd like to know what you think.  



End file.
